


Leave your lover

by Kami_no_Qraz



Series: Knight vs Kinght [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hunters, Hurt No Comfort, I´m sorry, M/M, So much angst, they all watch Stiles die
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles era fuerte, siempre lo había sido.</p><p>Una chispa, algo en movimiento, algo que los había mantenido en orden por tanto tiempo. </p><p>Debían haber sabido que no podía durar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave your lover

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic forma parte de una pequeña competencia que tengo con unas amigas en FB, las tres decidimos escribir un fic por cada uno de los géneros más influyentes de los fics, esta es mi contribucion al angst.

Hiraeth.-  
A homesickness for a home to wich you cannot return, a home wich maybe nerver was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief of a lost home in your past. 

Se suponía que Stiles era el fuerte el que siempre mantenía la calma cuando la situación lo requería, aquel que mantenía a la manada en constante estado de unión, pensando en los planes, en estrategias para sacarlos de aquellos problemas en los que se metían. Sin embargo esa noche no estaba ahí, no los acompañaba y todos iban en silencio.

Un silencio al cual no estaban acostumbrados, la constante platica del hiperactivo adolescente es lo que siempre llenaba esos momentos; las noches de vigía en la cual esperaban el ataque del nuevo monstruo de la semana, las noches en las cuales solo se juntaban para poder ver una buena película en el apartamento del alfa, las noches en las cuales solo eran dos personas en ese mismo apartamento, juntos, sonriendo y compartiendo secretos, esperando el momento en el cual las cosas por fin podrían ser dichas en voz alta, el momento en el cual esas dos palabras podrían ser dichas sin temor a que algo pasara.

Y ahora, ahora el silencio era todo lo que escuchaban, estaba en sus huesos, en su piel, en todo aquel espacio que antes había llenado la voz de aquel adolescente tan valiente. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser valiente? ¿Por qué no permanecer a tras cuando veía que los demás estaban en peligro? ¿Por qué arriesgar la vida, sanidad, existencia por una manada de seres tan peligrosos como lo eran los hombres lobos?

Todos lo vieron y no pudieron hacer nada.

Vieron como aquellos cazadores tomaban al más fuerte de su manada, le quitaban todo aquello que lo hacía serlo, lentamente, poco a poco. Empezando por su dignidad, rebajándolo de la peor forma posible, humillándolo delante de todos. 

-No eres más que un despreciable gusano, corriendo con lobos como si pertenecieras a ellos, rebajándote de esa forma una y otra vez – le decían aquellos cazadores y ellos no podían hacer nada más que observar, ser conscientes de lo que pasaba y no poder intervenir.

Y Stiles los veía, casi rogándoles que hicieran algo, que lo rescataran como tantas veces él lo había hecho con ellos. 

A pesar de esto nunca les dijo nada, cada vez que alguna palabra salía de su boca no era para culparos o para echarles en cara que no estaban haciendo nada por él, cada vez que abría la boca solo palabras de consuelo salían, solo las promesas que todos sabían que no podría mantener.

Incluso cuando los cazadores cambiaron la estrategia y decidieron que si iban a romper al adolescente no podía ser de esa forma. 

El terror que se alzó en el corazón de todos cuando vieron como a su amigo aquellos bastardos le comenzaban a quitar la ropa, arrancársela con brutalidad para dejarlo desnudo en suelo aun sangrante y con el cuerpo lleno de moretones formándose. 

-Te usaremos para lo único que sirves, después de todo ¿debiste ser la putita de todos no? – Comento uno de aquellos hombres, poniéndose detrás del adolescente – Abriéndote para todos, dejándote ser usado – 

El gruñido que escapo se sus gargantas nada tenía que ver con esas palabras, porque Stiles les pertenecía, como ellos le pertenecían a Stiles.

-Mira, a tus perros no les gusta que te toquemos, que lastima que no puedan hacer nada – continuo el mismo hombre.

Para este momento la mirada de Stiles estaba conectada con la de la única persona que le importaba en esa habitación, el único que no quería de ninguna manera que viera eso, el único que ya había sufrido más que suficiente en su vida como para tener que ver como acaban con él.

-Por favor no mires, hagas lo que hagas no mires – le suplico, aun sin desconectar sus miradas. 

Entonces aquellos hombres comenzaron a usar ese cuerpo que era tan joven, tan expuesto, tan vulnerable, tan humano. 

A pesar de aquellas palabras dirigidas específicamente a él Derek Hale no podía apartar su mirada de aquello. De los horribles sonidos y del aun peor olor. 

Y lucho, lucho con todo lo que tenía contra aquello que lo tenía apresado intento liberar a su lobo, intento invocar su transformación a alfa, intento mover su cuerpo, de cualquier forma posible, pero nada funcionaba, con cada cosa que trataba sentía como el hechizo que los mantenía inmóviles se hacía más fuerte, sin embargo siguió luchando, no podía dejar que nada más le pasara a ese humano. 

Los demás estaban rogando clemencia, rogándoles a aquellos hombres que los mataran a ellos, que les hicieran eso a ellos, que hicieran lo que quisieran con ellos, pero que por favor dejaran ya a Stiles, recordándoles a los cazadores que ellos eran mucho más resistentes, más fuertes, que podían tomar lo que fuera. 

Pero aquellos hombres no les hacían caso, seguían inmersos en el sádico placer de romper a aquel chico. 

-Por favor, no se culpen, por favor – repetía una y otra vez entre lágrimas Stiles, no dejando ni una sola vez que otro tipo de palabras escapara de su boca. Porque a pesar de ser el que estaba siendo lastimado, el que estaba siendo usado de la peor forma posible, aún seguía viendo por ellos, aún seguía queriendo protegerlos.

Y fue ahí en donde algo realmente se rompió, todo el dolor, la impotencia y la furia que llevaban dentro intento salir. 

En los cuentos de hadas siempre hay un momento en el cual todo lo malo puede ser derrotado, en el cual las peores cosas siempre tiene una buena salida para los héroes, en el cual los refuerzos llegan, el villano cambia de opinión y les ayuda, en el cual hay una luz en medio de la obscuridad. 

Pero esas son solo historias que les cuentan a los niños para hacerlos felices, para darles algo en que creer.

Eso nunca pasa en la vida real.

Por eso cuando estaban a punto de romper ese hechizo que los mantenía quietos y por fin poder comenzar a destrozar a aquellos hombres que le hicieron daño a esa persona ten importante para todos llego un nuevo cazador, e hizo algo que los dejo a todos congelados. 

Le disparo en la cabeza a Stiles.

Sin más preámbulo, sin rechistar, sin pensarlo dos veces, solo levanto su pistola, apunto y disparo esa bala que sello el destino del adolescente.  
La habitación quedo en silencio por unos momentos.

Y entonces el infierno se rompió.

Cuando el sheriff llego a la escena tiempo después, corriendo y con el corazón en la mano. Derek lo había llamado, no había dicho nada, solo le había dado una dirección y colgado. Lo primero que lo golpeo fue el olor, a podredumbre y los aullidos que salían de una de las habitaciones. Se detuvo un segundo, en espera a que su corazón se calmara, en espera de un milagro y de que aquello que estaba pensando no fuera verdad. 

Entro a la habitación y vio a todos los lobos rodeando a su alfa, todos manchados de sangre, todos aullando con tanto dolor que hacía que su corazón se estrujara en su pecho. Se acercó lentamente, haciendo todo el sonido posible, en espera de que alguno de ellos se volteara y le dijera que es lo que estaba sucediendo, que era tan urgente y por qué Stiles no había sido el que hablo con él. 

Nadie lo volteo a ver, nadie explico nada, solo abrieron un poco de camino, solo dejaron que caminara hasta donde estaba Derek y viera quien estaba en sus brazos.

Cuando el sheriff cayó de rodillas, llorando e intento tomar en sus brazos a su hijo, todos gruñeron, no lo pudieron evitar; si, era el padre de Stiles, era quien le había dado la vida, quien se los había dado a ellos, pero no querían soltarlo, no querían dejarlo ir aun. 

Derek lo tenía arropado contra su pecho, en espera de escuchar de nuevo el rítmico latir del corazón apagado, en espera de escuchar cualquier cosa que saliera de esos labios, en espera de ver la luz de nuevo en los ojos marrones. Pero nada sucedía, Stiles continuaba estático en sus brazos, ni un solo movimiento le daba nueva esperanza.

Y entonces vino la furia, los gritos de un padre que acaba de perder a su hijo, de alguien que se a quedado solo, que ya no tenía a nadie más. 

Nadie hizo nada por detenerlo, ni siquiera cuando sacó la pistola que siempre traía consigo, solo se quedaron sentados, viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Stiles.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron y el sheriff estaba de nuevo sentado con ellos en el piso fue cuando por fin pudieron reunir la fuerza suficiente como para levantarse del suelo.

Uno por uno fueron levantadose, con una lentitud que no era normal para seres tan poderoso.

El último en levantarse fue Derek, cargando con él el cuerpo de su alma gemela. Lo había sabido por tanto tiempo y aun sí siempre se dijo que aún no llegaba el momento adecuado para decírselo, que Stiles era muy joven, que no tenía experiencia, que no sabía que lo quería de su vida. 

Y ahora estaba aquí, cargando el peso de la muerte de su única oportunidad de ser feliz. 

Soltarlo fue lo más difícil, alejarse de él y saber que nunca lo volvería a ver, saber que pronto estaría bajo tierra, que no podría tocarlo, olerlo, sentirlo. Toda la manada lo tuvo que sostener para que no se fuera contra el sheriff, para no ir y quitarle a Stiles de los brazos.

El funeral fue dos días después.

Nadie dijo nada, no hubo grandes discursos, no hubo una gran fiesta en honor al caído, no hubo canciones o poemas o pensamientos de sus compañeros. Solo hubieron lágrimas y lamentos, miradas llenas de tristeza y culpa. 

Por qué aunque sabían que eso no es lo que Stiles quería era todo lo que podían hacer.

La noche los encontró en la preserva, aullándole a la luna. 

Pronto todos partieron camino, en esos momentos no podían estar juntos, sabían que lo necesitaban, que necesitaban el confort de la manada, pero no se podían ver a los ojos.

Y así Derek se quedó solo, en una casa llena de fantasmas, que hace días había ganado uno más.

Su culpa lo carcomía, corroyendo su alma como si de ácido se tratara.

Si tan solo no se hubiera acercado al chico, si tan solo no lo hubiera aceptado en su manada, si tan solo no lo hubieran llevado con ellos esa noche.  
Pero nada cambiaría lo que paso, nada cambiaría la muerte de Stiles. 

Y aunque lo deseaba no podía acompañarlo, no podía ir con él. No podía dejarlos a ellos solos después de perder a la persona que los mantenía unidos.

Por eso se quedó sentado ahí, esperando que amaneciera. Esperando a que la oscuridad cediera, a que la luz volviera a llenar ciertos lugares en la casa (de su alma).  
Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, esperar a la luz, tener la esperanza que a pesar de lo que pasó ellos podrían seguir (sabía que era una mentira). 

Pero no se movió.

Espero hasta que amaneció y fue ahí en donde lo dejo todo ir. 

Lloro hasta que su cuerpo no podía más, lloro y le suplico a los cielos que perdonaran sus errores, que lo mataran a él, pero que le devolvieran a Stiles, que se lo devolvieran si es que tenían misericordia. 

Nadie contesto a sus suplicas, nadie las escucho, solo fueron un sonido perdido en el bosque. 

Dejo que las fuerzas le abandonaran, dejo que la culpa, el dolor, la pérdida por fin llenaran su maltrecho corazón. Dejo que la luz lo alcanzara, que lo iluminara aun si no llegaba a su corazón ni a sus ojos vacíos. 

Porque aún tenía que vivir, que seguir. Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, Percy, Gwaine, aquí tienen mi angst que me costo lagrimas y sangre escribir.
> 
> Sin nada más que decir Bors fuera.


End file.
